Gakuen Alice: A Collection of One Shots
by StarriSkys
Summary: [First Story: The Beginning of Trust] For all his life, Natsume Hyuuga has known the only way to protect himself... to trust no one. But on that spring day, she arrived. From the very beginning of her arrival, he knew something would change.
1. The Beginning of Trust

a/n: Well, a sweet one shot about Natsume and Mikan's 'beginning'. Yes, very cheesy, very fluffy, read at your own risk. And no, I do not own the song or Gakuen Alice. Wow. It's my first time doing a disclaimer. Ever. I've always been too lazy. I mean, it's _FanFiction_, everyone knows that you don't own whatever thingie you're writing for. Well, anyway, I'll leave ya alone to read it now.

* * *

**:The Beginning of Trust:**

---

_Shiawasena Samishisa o_

_Kamishime nagara_

_Ookina yume o sagasu_

_Dare datte Ayamachi o_

_Kurikaeshite wa_

_Otona ni natte Yuku no ne_

_Nagareboshi Ii koto ga_

_Kitto ashita wa_

_Okori souna ki ga suru_

_Kimi nara dekiru kara_

_Koko kara mitsumeteru_

_Shinjiru omoide wa_

_Mahou no nukumori sa

* * *

_

I stared lazily out the window, the soft spring wind blowing by, a few pure white Sakura petals falling on me.

Yes, I remember; that warm spring day when she arrived.

The day started like every other. Me waking up in my luxurious bed. After changing into my uniform, I joined my best friend, Ruka, down the halls to breakfast. After my meal, I went to class, with a comic stuffed in my pocket.

Girls squealed and blushed as usual when they passed us, and Ruka only lowered his head shyly, while I scowled with disdain. How irritating. When we reached the classroom, we both seated in our usual places—in the very back of the classroom.

But even as I listened to the usual chatter of my classmates and reading my book, I had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was going happen. I didn't know what, and I didn't know if it was good or bad. But something was going to change.

That's when she arrived.

She looked like the average girl at best. With brown hair in pigtails, innocent trusting eyes, and a hundred watt smile to go with it. I returned my attention back to my book, only hearing a few catches of her introduction.

Before I realized it, the girl had come over, with that wide smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully. I felt my mouth crease into a frown, and I studied her with disinterest.

If she noticed my disdain, she didn't show it.

Ruka noticed my scowl, and as quickly said, "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san." She smiled brightly at my friend. "Can I sit here?" Something nagged me at the back of my mind, but I couldn't tell what.

Then that stupid seaweed girl came over with that annoying voice of hers. "Hey, you, the new girl! You can't just stroll over and sit beside _our_ Natsume Hyuuga-kun!" She said, shoving her aside.

For a second, hurt flickered over that innocent face of hers. But then she quickly smiled again and said softly, "I'm sorry. I'll find another seat." And she started to leave.

I saw the smirk on that seaweed girl and turned back to the other girl. What was it…? Mikan?

Something nagged me again, and I suddenly reached out and pulled at the edge of Mikan's uniform. She turned back, with an astonished look on her face. I could feel everyone's surprise. I kept my face expressionless and said, "You. You can sit here."

A wide grin broke into her face, and she sat down happily beside me. "Thank you!" I saw the twisted, angry look on that stupid seaweed girl's face and I wanted to laugh.

But when I returned my gaze to my book, I could sense the confusion from Ruka.

* * *

"What did you think of Mikan Sakura?" Ruka asked absently, stroking the fur of his rabbit. We were walking along the courtyard, to our usual spot—the Sakura tree.

"What do you mean 'what do I think of her'?" I said, looking sharply at my only friend. His blue gray eyes looked a little cloudy. "Well, you offered her a seat, so you must…" I closed my mouth into a thin line.

"I think nothing of her." I said stiffly, and I felt Ruka's doubtful glance. "Really…"

When we reached our Sakura tree, we found another person beneath it. It was that new girl. There was an awkward silence when we both stopped, staring at the girl. Mikan blinked and looked at us, and then said brightly, "You're the two friends I made in the morning!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you calling 'friend'?" Now she looked confused. "Aren't you?" I heard Ruka laugh quietly. "No." I said tonelessly.

Her smile faltered, and it froze on her face. "O-Oh, really." Then she lowered her head and said, "I-I'm sorry." I saw the hurt and disappointment on her face, and I suddenly felt a strange feeling creep upon me.

I watched as she got up and smiled stiffly at us. "Well, see you later." And she left.

I heard Ruka inhale sharply, and then looked at me. "I think you hurt her, Natsume." I shrugged, as if I didn't care. Ruka bit his lip and said softly, "You know, being new is tough. Maybe we should be nicer to her." I gave him a sideways glance and said, "Whatever."

But that feeling kept nagging me.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I put on a sweatshirt over my pajamas and crept outside. I took a breath of the crisp night air and walked over to a Sakura tree. I stood at there, staring at the twinkling stars that were embedded into the dark night sky. That's when I heard a voice.

"Grandpa, the first day at Alice Academy is finally over. But I still have lots more to go." I recognized the voice as Mikan Sakura's. She sat on the branch of the tree above me, in her pajamas. "I thought I made two friends this morning, since they were so nice to me." Then her voice dropped to a tone of disappointment. "I trusted them to help me out and stuff, but I guess I was wrong."

I leaned against the tree, silently listening to her talk. "But Grandpa, I think I can make new friends. Although not many people were kind to me…" Her voice was tinted with sadness. "But I trust them to like me someday…"

"You can't trust people too much." I said. Hearing my voice, she looked down at me with surprise. "Natsume-kun?" I ignored this and continued. "Trusting people will only get you hurt." But then she protested. "That's not true!"

I looked intently at her. "Trust no one. It's the only way to protect yourself. Don't trust anyone else; they'll only turn their back on you." Mikan frowned and jumped down from the branch.

"That's not true! There are lots of people you can trust. You just need time." Then she broke into a smile again. "I'm sure you have someone you trust. Like Ruka-kun, right?" I shrugged.

She grinned from ear to ear. "See?"

I looked at her air headed smile and suddenly felt irritated. What's there to smile about? Why is she smiling? Can't she see all this darkness? The darkness that could engulf her?

I wanted to slap that smile off her face. How could she continue smiling like that? Couldn't she see?

"Whatever. Go and trust people for all I care. But one day you'll get screwed over." I said, suddenly angry. "You can get hurt. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Suddenly, she burst into laughter. I watched her laugh, surprised. What the hell?

Finally, she stopped laughing and said with a big smile, "I'm sorry, Natsume-kun! But it's so funny, you know. You act so unfriendly and you say you're not my friend, but you care so much about me!" I froze. What the hell was this girl saying?

"You're actually a really caring and kind person, Natsume-kun." And then she took a step forward and hugged me. Shocked, I took a step back. Then she released her arms and looked up at me, her honey brown eyes twinkling innocently.

Damn it. The nagging was back.

"Natsume-kun, look!" She exclaimed, pointing at the night sky. I looked up, but saw nothing. When I looked back at her, she had her eyes closed, her hands clasped before chest, a soft smile upon her lips.

She looked so innocent. Then she opened her eyes, her honey brown eyes dancing with excitement. "Did you make a wish, Natsume-kun? There was a shooting star!" I shook my head. She looked disappointed for me. "That was too bad. You could've made a wish."

I shrugged, and she suddenly took my hand. My eyes widened as she said innocently, "Natsume-kun, I wished that you'll find someone you can trust someday!" I blinked, taking this in. Mikan smiled. "Although I hope one day you can trust me too."

A Sakura blossom fell from the tree and landed on the tip of her nose. She giggled, taking it off and twirling it between her fingers. I found myself smiling faintly. She was so innocent. Like the pure white Sakura blossoms.

Maybe I could trust someone.

And for once, not get hurt.

I reached out and gently touched a strand of her hair. She looked at me with a smile, her eyes full of wonder. Then I pulled her into a hug. I felt her surprise. "Natsume-kun?" She asked.

I released her and then searched her face. She searched mine too, with those wide honey brown eyes. We stood there in silence, just staring at each other.

Then I took her hand and pulled her closer. A small murmur escaped her lips, but I silenced it with a kiss.

Her lips were soft, and she tasted like peaches. I felt her trembling hands against my chest, and I could feel her shock and surprise.

I savored the sweet kiss.

Finally, I pulled away, and saw the surprise and wonder in her eyes. I pressed my lips against her cheek and then smiled faintly. "Good night, Mikan." And then I walked away.

This was the person I wanted to trust.

This was the person I wanted to protect.

To protect her from the darkness she couldn't see.

Maybe one day I'll have the courage to trust another person.

But now, this is enough.

* * *

_kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de warattara_

_sugu ni manekko issho ni waratta ne_

_kyou wa futari de kakekkoshou_

_kimi to iru to donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo_

_sonna kimo no tonari ni iru_

_konna chiccha na shiawase wo_

_hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo_

_na iro de iyou itsumademo_

_utsumuite aruita michi_

_

* * *

_

a/n: Well, whaddya think? I'm still practicing at one shots. But I don't think anyone's going to really like it, because it doesn't have any creativity. I mean, look at the title, and the story itself. No creativity whatsoever. I just thought it was sweet. And I rarely write in Natsume's perspective. It's kind of hard, actually. I mean, I tried this time, and he sounds okay, but still kind of OOC. But then I guess no one can possess the skill to make Natsume really sound like Natsume except the author who _made_ Natsume. Haha...

Well, anyway, hope you liked it, and please review!


	2. Worth It

a/n: Well, a one shot about Ruka and Hotaru. This is the first time I've written Ruka x Hotaru, since I've never been a really big fan of the pairing. I mean, it's so hard to make Ruka and Hotaru get along without Hotaru overpowering Ruka and not make them OOC. So here's an extra fluffy, extra cheesy, extra doesn't-make-sense-at-all type of one shot. Good luck...

Note I also decided to make this a collection of one shots. I'm just tired of always making new stories and writing up new summaries that only a few people read. I mean, it's only on the first page for less than three days, then it's off. And most people that come to read, they don't usually browse in the back, but they browse the first three pages, maybe. And people update fast! I always feel that not many people are reading my one shots, and I can't get enough reviews and advice. So well, I made a collection of one shots. They have slight characteristics of sequels. Gee, this is one _long_ author's note...

* * *

**:Worth It:**

Something had changed.

I watched as Natsume walk across the classroom. Something had changed. Was that a skip in his step? Was that happiness in his eyes? Was that a smile upon his lips? Of course, as his friend, I was happy about this change. But what bothered me was who. Who had changed him? Who had this power to change Natsume in such a short period of time? Who was it that had this power that I didn't?

"Natsume-kun!" A soft tinkling voice rang out that belonged to no other than Mikan Sakura. "Oi, Sakura-san." He said tonelessly. But being his best friend, I could hear the happiness in his voice, and how his face lighted up ever so slightly at the sight of the cheerful brunette.

My eyes clouded over. What was this? When did Natsume start talking to other people… so much as a _girl_? I mean, I'm happy for him. Of course I would. But causing this dramatic change… who was it?

My eyes fell on the bubbly brunette and an answer started to sink in. Mikan Sakura. She was the one who changed Natsume.

"Do you want to go to Central Town with me?" Mikan asked, a soft plea tugging in her voice. "No." Natsume said, and turned around and started walking away from her. But when he turned around, I saw a smirk on his face. He was teasing Sakura-san. "Please, Natsume-kun! I really want to go!" She pleaded. Natsume continued to resist, and Sakura-san continued to plead.

Finally, I stepped forward and said, "Come on, Natsume. Just go with her. After all, you _are_ her partner." Seeing me speak, he hesitated. I turned to Sakura-san with a soft smile. "You really want to go, right?" The brunette nodded fiercely. I almost laughed. Then I turned to the still pondering Natsume and said, "I'll go with you, if that helps." I saw Natsume narrow his eyes, but then he just shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I smiled at the brunette. "Sakura-san, I guess that a yes." She grinned widely, took a step forward, and hugged me. Shocked, I stumbled backwards, my eyes wide. Then she stepped back and smiled. "Thank you, Ruka-kun! And you can call me Mikan. We _are_ friends, after all." But on the last sentence, she hesitated, as if she were unsure. Then I remember what Natsume had said before.

_Flashback_

_Natsume narrowed my eyes, frowning disdainfully. "Who are you calling 'friend'?" Now she looked confused. "Aren't you?" I laughed quietly at her innocent response. But then Natsume said tonelessly, "No." _

_I saw the hurt look on her innocent face, and the forced happiness in her voice._

_Why did Natsume have to say that?_

_End Flashback_

I quickly smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about what Natsume said before. You're my friend." Her face brightened and she hugged me again. "Thank you, Ruka-kun! You're the first—no, _second_ person to be nice to me!" She clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at me shyly. "Ruka-kun, do you want to come with us to Central Town?"

I blinked, and then smiled warmly. "Sure. Who else is going?" But Mikan was in another world now, singing and skipping away cheerfully.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, smiling. _Mikan…

* * *

_

I soon realized who the other person was.

Hotaru Imai.

"Why, hello… Ruka Nogi-san, I believe?" She said, slowly walking before me, studying me with those sharp violet eyes. I smiled uneasily at her, uncomfortable under her gaze. Feeling my discomfort, she smiled. What kind of wicked person is this?!

"Ruka, you're here!" Mikan ran up to me, holding my hand. I nodded, and she grinned. Then she turned to Imai-san and said, "This is my best friend, Hotaru Imai." I widened my eyes and stared at the dark haired girl, who had an eerie smile upon her face.

_This _girl with the sharp violet eyes and plotting mind is this innocent, naïve girl's _best friend_?

It sort of reminded me of Natsume and I. Stuff I usually hear is, 'That Natsume Hyuuga's best friend is Ruka Nogi? That Natsume is so icy and arrogant. On the other hand, That Ruka is so kind hearted and always has a warm smile on. What a difference!'

But people didn't know Natsume. They just judged what they saw, but they never knew who Natsume really was. Behind that guarded smile, Natsume is just as kind as me. No, even kinder. But unfortunately, no one has really seen that. But maybe, just maybe… someone would finally see.

My gaze rested on Mikan, who was chatting cheerfully with Natsume, while he was just trying to swat her away. I smiled wryly. Maybe I'm starting to understand why. Why out of all these people—even I—only she was able to get through that wall Natsume has put up to protect himself. A wall even I, as his best friend, have yet to break.

"Nogi-san." Came a voice. I turned around, only to meet a pair of violet eyes. "Yes?" I asked, trying to be as respectful as I can sound. My thoughts drifted back to one of the last students who were foolish enough to offend the infamous Hotaru Imai.

"Why are you here, anyway?" She asked, her voice toneless. Just like Natsume. "Mikan asked me to come." I replied. Something flickered across those violet eyes, and she muttered darkly, "So, calling her 'Mikan' already, are we." Confused, I looked at her mutter.

Finally, I couldn't help it, and I started laughing quietly. Other than being famous for her ruthless revenges, Imai-san was also famous for her intelligence. Always sophisticated, cool, calm, and composed. Looking at her mutter just really seemed unlike her.

"What?" She snapped. I ran my fingers through my hair and grinned. "Nothing." "I doubt that!" She argued. My grin grew wider. Who would've thought that I was quarreling with Imai-san? Who would've thought that I was even _talking_ to her?

I didn't know what came over me, but I took her hand and started running.

I could feel her surprise, and she tried to pull back, but I was much stronger than her. After a while, we stopped at a tree. Letting go of her hand, I climbed up the tree and sat on the tallest branch. Then I looked down with a grin and called, "Hey, come up!" She put her hands on her hips and glared up at me. "This is what you dragged me along to do? To climb up a tree?"

I laughed and said, "Come on!" Her eyes narrowed. "Then it comes with a price." That's when I remembered what else Imai-san was famous for. Ridiculous prices and compensations. I sighed, but suddenly I felt it was worth it. "Fine." I agreed.

Still, she hesitated. Her brow furrowed together, the kind of expression she usually has on when she is concentrating on her work or invention. Finally, she began to slowly climb up the tree. When she reached the top, she sat down beside me.

She then grabbed my arm and clutched it tightly. Her violet eyes pierced into my blue ones. "If this isn't good, I'm going to make you pay. And when I say pay, I _**mean** _it" I gulped, but then turned to the sky. "Have you ever tried to climb a tree?" She didn't say anything, so I took it as a silent yes. "Have you ever really looked at the sky, or how things look so differently up here?" Once again, she didn't say anything, so I looked at her.

I felt my heart stop.

She was beautiful.

I never really noticed her, or how she looked. But this minute, this second, she looked so beautiful. Her ebony black hair swaying gently in the soft wind, and her violet eyes glittering like amethysts. I looked at her, at her expressionless face, and wanted to put a smile on it. Even just a small one. But I wanted a true smile.

Or was she unhappy?

Suddenly, she said, "Look at them." I turned to where her finger was pointing, and my eyes widened. I looked back at the girl, but she had a smirk on. "Interesting, isn't it." I looked back to where she was pointing, my eyes still wide with shock.

It was Natsume and Mikan kissing.

"Aren't you, um, angry?" I asked uneasily, forcing myself to take my eyes off the two. I knew she was also an overprotective friend.

She shook her head. Then she looked at me calmly, with a smirk on her face. "You're jealous."

I jerked back and immediately said, "Why would I be jealous?!" "Because the one Mikan is kissing is Natsume, not you." She said, edging closer to me, as if to force an answer out of me. But I didn't falter. "I told you, I'm not jealous! Mikan and I are only friends! It's perfectly okay for them to—"

My sentence was cut off when Hotaru placed her lips over mine. Shocked, I stared at her, not knowing how to react. But her lips were really soft, and she tasted oddly sweet. I slowly closed my eyes and savored the kiss.

I felt her pull away, and I opened my eyes. She looked at me calmly, but I could see her cheeks were aflame. She turned to climb down the tree. But I caught her arm and stopped her. Her lips were tight, and she wouldn't look at me straight in the face.

"Why'd you… do that?" I asked, surprisingly calm. She turned her eyes on me and said, "Did you wish that was Mikan instead?" I jerked back, a little surprised. What was she talking about? Was she testing me?

Seeing me silent, something flickered across her face, and she turned to climb down again. I caught her again, turned her around, and kissed her.

I felt her pull back for a second, but then she relaxed in my arms. We didn't know how much time had passed, and we didn't know what was really happening. But we just savored the sweet moment.

Finally, we pulled apart, breathless. I looked at her speechless and awkward expression and I smiled softly. This is the side of Hotaru I wanted to see.

I touched her cheek gently and said, "No, I didn't wish that was Mikan."

And for once, I saw a small smile flicker on her face and she said, "You're going to pay for kissing me without permission." I burst out laughing at that. "Your _permission?_" She scowled at me. "What!"

I smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek.

It didn't matter.

It was worth it.

* * *

a/n: I just decided to make this story 'Worth It' because Hotaru is always the 'money, money, what a deal!' kind of person. It's just kind of funny. Yes, Hotaru is extra OOC. Natsume and Hotaru, those cool, cold, calm type of people are always hard to write about. You have to try and add romance, but however you put it, they just seem OOC or (in Natsume's case) perverted. But at least Hotaru isn't really overpowering Ruka now. But anyway, please review! 


	3. Thirteen Seconds

a/n: Well, here's a quick one shot. Short and brief. Cheesiness still expected. Lack of creativity also expected. Oh well... enjoy.

* * *

**:Thirteen Seconds:**

The raven haired boy walked down the halls with his best friend, a scowl upon his face. Even with a frown, it did not ruin any perfection in his appearance. He was still handsome, perfect, and a dream to many. Why he always scowled, no one knew. Why his crimson eyes were so cold yet fiery at the same time, no one knew either. No one tried to find out or understand either.

_One second._

Their footsteps made hollow thuds on the linoleum floor, and echoed through the lonely, empty halls. There were no people in the halls, oddly. You would think a school would have crowds of people in them. But no, there were no people. There was barely a sound to be heard. The halls seemed endless, and identical windows and doors passed them, but the teacher that led them did not stop.

_Two seconds._

His crimson orbs narrowed with impatience. They still have not made it to wherever this teacher intended to lead them. He looked at his friend, but he just smiled at him. Impatience grew in his heart, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, hoping time would pass more quickly. But of course, that wouldn't happen. Time wouldn't go faster for any reason. Time moved like a promise, a promise never to be broken.

_Three seconds._

Finally, a word was spoken. "We're here." The teacher said. "I'll be leaving you here now. If you need any help, just look for another classmate. They should be happy to help out." And the teacher left, leaving the two boys studying their new room. "This room isn't bad." His friend said, sitting down on a bed. "What do you think, Natsume?" The raven haired boy glanced around the room, disinterest shown clearly on his face. "Tch." The blue eyed friend's smile grew wary, and he regarded him with sadness. Seeing this, the raven haired boy muttered, "As long as you like it, Ruka."

_Four seconds._

Ruka smiled again and stood up, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, we'll have to make do with this room for the time being. There's no going back now." Natsume stayed silent. "How long do you think we'll be staying here, Natsume?" "Are you regretting that you came?" His clear blue eyes turned on his friend and replied, "No." Natsume looked at him, and a smile almost spread on his face. Suddenly, a girl stumbled and crashed in.

_Five seconds._

"I'm so sorry!" Then she gasped at the mess she made and wailed. "NOOO! I really didn't mean to do that! I promise I'll clean it up!" Then she scrambled around, trying to put things back where they belong, but only making more things fall over, resulting a bigger mess. Natsume's irritation returned, and he scowled at the intruder, ready to burn her to crisp any second.

_Six seconds._

Ruka sighed, but smiled. Then he went over to help the clumsy girl. Natsume studied the intruder. She was average looking and had trusting brown eyes. Then his eyes glided to her brown hair. Who wears their hair in _pigtails_ anymore? He scowled in disgust. And she was clumsy too. He hoped that she would be gone soon. Her presence was hard to ignore, since she was so... noisy. And that didn't help with Natsume's impatience.

_Seven seconds._

"I'm Mikan Sakura." The girl said, with a sunny smile that brightened her face. Ruka smiled softly and said, "That's a nice name, Sakura-san." As usual, Ruka is gentle and kind, and is nice to everyone. Any second now that girl is going to think it's 'love at first sight' or whatever crap girls like to say and swoon over him. Natsume turned around, scowling. He sat down on his bed and decided to read, to keep himself distracted so he didn't have to see another girl do her disgusting swooning over Ruka.

_Eight seconds._

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, sorry for disturbing." Natsume looked up at the smiling brunette and scowled. "If you _know_ you're disturbing, then please proceed to _get lost._" Unfazed by Natsume's words, she just smiled. They just looked at each other in silence, Natsume with a scowl and Mikan with an unfaltering smile. Finally, Mikan broke the silence and said, "What's your name? Let's be friends!"

_Nine seconds._

"No." Natsume immediately refused, narrowing his crimson eyes. "You're just an inconsiderate idiot that just _clumsily strolled_ in and _destroyed_ our room. I have no reason to befriend a fool like you." The girl's smile faltered. But then she brightened again and said, "Then what do I have to do to become your friend?" Stunned, Natsume stared at her. Okay, this _really_ was an idiot. Couldn't she damn tell that I'm telling her to piss off?

_Ten seconds._

"You see, I'm new too!" The brunette said brightly. "I'm hoping to make friends with some people around here. "That's nice. Too bad I'm not going to be one of them." Natsume said sarcastically. "Why? I'm sure you're a nice person." He gave her a sideways glance. "And how can you be so sure?" "Because _everyone_ is a good person!" Natsume stared at her again. What kind of idiot is this? What does she mean, _everyone_ is nice? "You're an idiot, you know." He couldn't help but say. But she wasn't listening anymore.

_Eleven seconds._

"Oh well, I'll be going now! Sorry for troubling you! I hope to see you guys sometime else!" Mikan said good bye and left the room. Ruka dusted his hands off and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's all cleaned up." Just then, the brunette poked her head through the door again. "Oh yeah, my room is just next door! You can visit me anytime!" Then she waved and left again. The two boys stared after her. Then Ruka burst into laughter. "What an interesting girl!" Natsume just scowled. _A stupid one, you mean_. He turned around and saw an orange on his bed. There was a sticky note attached with it that said: 'Here's a mikan! Enjoy!'

_Twelve seconds._

Natsume stared at the orange with wide eyes. What… what the hell is this?! He picked it up, the faint fragrance of the orange wafting in the air. Then he softened his eyes and placed it aside. That girl was an idiot for sure. He stared at the orange and the scribbled note. He couldn't help but feel a smile tugging at his lips.

_Thirteen seconds._

_Mikan… was it? Maybe I'll visit her sometime…_

_

* * *

_

a/n: Well, there you go. For Natsume, it's not love at first sight, but love at thirteen seconds! Haha... okay, I know that's not funny, but whatever. And as for the last two stories, they're just kind of like sequels... I guess. But anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to get a lot reviews for this collection of one shots, so I'm trying to think of interesting ideas. But I think I'm losing my inspiration since all I can write is cheesy fluffy stuffs right now. But whatever. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. A Gift from a Broken Angel

a/n: So long since I updated... sorry... I guess this story is nothing new, the idea is probably used before, and I feel like I'm betraying myself since I'm obsessing with finding something fresh and completely new. But I just found this quote my **Emma Racine deFleur** and it just made me think of Natsume and I just had to write it out. Enjoy...

---

**:A Gift from a Broken Angel:**

* * *

An angel lost his wing,  
Crooked he did fly_.  
_-_Emma Racine deFleur_

* * *

Once again, the mask sat upon his face, hiding the scars and wounds that lie beneath. Once again, he stood there, no sound escaping his lips, no movement seen from him. Once again, no one could hear the cry from his mind, and the breaking of his heart.

Once again, he was alone.

Natsume Hyuuga was used to the pain now. The curse placed on him because of the power he didn't want… and the emotions he couldn't control. His hand that trembled within his pocket was numb from pain. He couldn't feel it anymore. That's right. He didn't need to feel anymore.

Ruka was by his side, but he was alone. He had built a wall around himself, blocking and avoiding all that could hurt him. Yet it wasn't enough. There were cracks in the wall, and again and again he found himself wounded. It was all but enough to make the infamous Black Cat withdraw from the world. The world of pain and darkness.

No more could he feel happiness, nor could he hear the laughter and see the smiles. He lived in pain. He lived in anger. He lived in loneliness. He lived in darkness.

He hated.

He hated the world that hurt him.

Hatred ate him away, pain engulfed him, and anger blinded his eyes.

He hated.

But perhaps someone could see. Perhaps someone could learn to love this broken angel, in which whose heart had turned to stone and ice; the angel who could not love anymore. Perhaps one in a million, there will be someone who could mend his heart and wipe away his hatred, bring light into the darkness in which he lived in, and not hurt him.

This broken angel with a wounded wing could not fly. Blinded in the darkness, trapped in the wall he had built himself, he could see nothing.

Out of one in a million, perhaps another angel would appear and guide him out of the trap he had built himself and teach him to fly.

And perhaps, that angel was already there.

"Natsume, are you okay?" The crimson eyed boy barely looked up, for he knew who stood before him. As though still oblivious of the fact that he was ignoring her, the brunette softened her tone and inspected his injuries. Natsume did not mind. His face hidden behind his mask, he forced his eyes to stare straight forward, refusing to look at her. The only thing he liked about the mask was that it helped him hide his expression. And this was certainly a positive fact, for he cringed when the hand in his pocket started to burn with pain. He tilted his head ever so slightly to look at his hand, and he found the wound in which he had hastily wrapped with cloth before class, start to bleed. He stuffed his hand further in his pocket, but this movement was immediately caught by Mikan, our sharp eyed brunette.

She caught his hand and pulled it out of his pocket. For a second, Natsume considered jerking it back, but then just gave up and let her take his hand. Mikan gasped at the wound and concern flooded into her honey brown orbs. She sat down in front of him and started unwrapping the messy wrapping around the wound. Natsume did not speak, just watched her clean the wound as best as she could with a damp handkerchief and start to wrap it again with a new one. Natsume watched in fascination. Who knew this usually clumsy girl knew how to take care of a wound?

Mikan seemed to read his thoughts, and she said, "I did this a lot when I was little. Without my parents around to help me out, I had to learn how to do a lot of stuff. And of course, this is one of the things I had to learn; especially knowing the fact that I'm clumsy. A few falls and breaks will have to teach you something. But of course, at the beginning my skills were as bad as yours." She smiled, indicating the way Natsume had taken care of his wound. Natsume couldn't help but feel a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. But perhaps it's because of his rare use of facial expressions, his face felt stiff and awkward when he attempted to smile. It was as if his face could only scowl and frown.

But of course, what was he talking about? It wasn't as if she could see the smile anyways, his face being hidden under a cursed mask. At this thought, his face returned to the unhappy expression it held before.

After Natsume's hand was neatly wrapped, Mikan stood up, preparing to leave. She picked up her stuff, chattering about random things that Natsume could care less about, but he didn't utter a word. Perhaps something that occupied the silence was good.

Finally, before she left, she reminded Natsume to wash his wound with clean water and go to the clinic for some medicine. Then she gave him a cheerful smile and walked away.

Natsume watched her go, and then his gaze returned to his hand. His hand looked so strange and foreign. Of course, that was because of the pale pink handkerchief the colour of Sakura blossoms wrapped around it. It looked so feminine and out of place around his hand.

He stared as his hand, raising it up in the air, and then tilting it, watching in fascination with different angles.

"Natsume, I thought I would find you here." Natsume dropped his hand quickly when he heard the voice. Ruka Nogi approached him with a worried look on his face. Natsume swiftly stuffed his hand in his pocket, avoiding his eyes. But Ruka's eyes moved just as fast. His gray blue eyes slid towards his friend's hand and stayed there for a long time. Then they snapped back to Natsume's masked face, his eyes clouding over. There was an awkward silence as they regarded each other.

"That's Mikan's handkerchief." Ruka said, with an inquiring note in his voice.

Natsume moved his head ever so slightly into a nod.

"She came here?"

Once again, he nodded.

"She took good care of your wound."

Nod.

"I see."

Now it was just small talk.

There was a strained silence, and it felt as if they were both holding their breaths, as if the air there was suffocating.

Finally, Ruka looked away and gave Natsume a forced smile. "Well, take good care of your hand." He hesitated. "Mikan is very worried about you."

It was as if it were a test. A test for Natsume. But he just silently nodded. Ruka gave him a skeptical look, and then slowly left. Natsume listened to the gentle thuds of his footsteps down the halls, until they faded and disappeared.

Natsume stood up and looked at his hand again, the handkerchief so oddly pure and cheerful around his hand. Just like that girl.

_Mikan is very worried about you._

Even if he denied it, he couldn't help feel a very small flicker of hope dance in his heart, as small as it is.

* * *

Natsume washed his wound carefully, watching the icy cold water trickle between his fingers and swirl down the drain. Then he dried his hand and reached for the first aid cabinet. He started bandaging his hand again, but it just ended up a complicated mess. For some reason, he refused to give up, and he tried again. He failed again, but it looked better than before, and so he continued. Again and again he tried and tried, even though failing, but improving.

Finally, he managed to wrap his hand in what seemed to be an appropriate and neat way. He looked at his hand, feeling somewhat triumphant, and he cleaned up the mess he made and started to return to reading. But then the handkerchief caught his eye and he picked it up. A little of his blood stained it, but it was still looking clean and cheerful. Perhaps it was the colour. But it sure reminded him of that girl.

He decided to wash it and return it to Mikan later. But as he carried it to the sink, he noticed that the handkerchief held a faint fragrance of oranges. Oranges? He stopped on his tracks and held it a little closer to his face. Definitely oranges. He thought of Mikan and a smile shadowed his face. How suitable.

He started washing it, but noticed that the blood wouldn't come out. He washed and scrubbed, but the stain was there. Finally, he sighed and gave up. He would just have to buy the girl another one. He hoped she wouldn't mind.

And so, folding the handkerchief neatly and placing it aside, the Black Cat made his way to Central Town.

* * *

"He's not as bad as he looks. Maybe just a little shy or a bit confused." Mikan explained to her friend Hotaru. _Confused… where did that come from?_ Mikan shook her head and once again displayed a cheerful smile. Then the upbeat brunette continued chattering, until Hotaru threatened her with another of her inventions.

It was more than effective, and Mikan just sat quietly and watched her friend work.

Finally, Mikan got tired of watching and told Hotaru that she wanted to go outside. Hotaru just gave her a dismissive wave and said that she should've done that long ago. Mikan just laughed, used to Hotaru's cold demeanor. But she knew that Hotaru cared deeply for her and she told her that she'd be back.

Mikan left her friend's laboratory and wandered aimlessly until she finally got outside. She strolled to a nearby Sakura tree and looked up at it admiringly. The blossoms were especially beautiful this year.

Suddenly, a strong wind whipped up, and the Sakura blossoms fell from the trees and swirled around her, and her umber coloured hair immediately escaped from its pigtails and followed the wind. Now, it didn't move in the way that you would probably imagine in a cheesy romantic movie, but in a very messy way that made our brunette cry out loud.

She struggled to pull her hair out of her eyes, as well as picking the blossoms from her clothes and hair. But her hair wouldn't listen. _There was a reason why I almost never put my hair down,_ she grumbled, sighing at her rebellious hair.

"A little trouble?" Mikan turned and saw the masked boy standing just a few inches from her, and she was surprised. She didn't even notice his presence. She just nodded and continued her attempt to untangle her hair. The Black Cat was now, perhaps, slightly amused. A tiny smirk could be seen from underneath his cursed mask, but only if you peer close enough.

Finally, she succeeded to untangle her hair as best as she could in the most respectful way she could manage. It was still slightly a mess, but it was only what Mikan could manage for now. Then she turned her attention to Natsume and beamed a smile at him, slightly embarrassed. No, she wasn't embarrassed that her hair was a mess and she had to awkwardly untangle it before one of the major heartthrobs in the academy, but embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him arrive and ignored him while she untangled her hair. Thus was the conscience of our kind hearted tangerine.

Natsume felt himself take a step forward and take a Sakura blossom out of her hair. "It suits you." He found himself whispering. Mikan looking up at him with wide eyes. After a second, she blinked and smiled. "What?" Natsume dropped his hand, letting the flower fall from his fingers and get carried off by the wind. Natsume just shook his head. There was silence, and then Mikan's eyes trailed towards his hand, which was stuffed in his pocket.

"How is your hand?" Mikan questioned, with concern in her eyes.

"It's fine." He answered briefly, but offered his bandaged hand for her to inspect.

"Wow—you actually wrapped it yourself?" Mikan exclaimed, but was then embarrassed at the skeptical tone in her voice.

For once, Natsume wasn't angry that someone doubted him. Instead, he felt a sense of accomplishment and he smiled. Yes, he _smiled_. "Yes, yes I did." He replied.

"That's great!" She said honestly with a happy smile. "Where are you going next?"

"Central Town." He said.

"Really? I haven't been there much. One star allowances do not exactly make me wealthy." She laughed, and continued chattering on about being a One Star, Central Town, and her friends, anything she thought about at that moment.

Natsume just listened, and he was very surprised when he found that both of them were heading towards Central Town, walking _side by side_. He continued to listen, and he found that he was actually at ease with this girl, and soon he just relaxed. But it felt a bit odd, since in the past, he had always been the 'leader', if you could say that. People followed him. He was never the one to follow or walk together with someone. Unless you count the few times in the past with Ruka, but now it felt like a distant memory.

No sooner were they in the bustling streets of Central Town. Mikan now stopped talking, and she was running everywhere, looking in fascination at the Alice enhanced products the stores offered. She seemed to be off in her own little world, acting like a small child, wanting to touch anything she found interesting. Natsume found this amusing, but said nothing, and just followed her.

Mikan was not very pretty—she was average and plain-looking, Natsume observed. But he liked her facial expressions. They were exciting and amusing to watch. She was average, yes. She was plain, yes. But she wasn't boring. She was anything but boring. She was full of surprises and smiles.

Being with her, Natsume almost forgot what he came to Central Town for. He took a look at the girl, and then slipped away quietly. He headed for a store, and with his allowance that the academy gave a generous amount of, he walked down the displays, wondering how there can be so many selections of just a mere handkerchief.

He sighed, but decided to be patient, for once. He just kept on looking, stopping a few times to consider, then moved on. When the store clerk offered some advice, Natsume just gave him a glare that sent him trembling in the corner. For some reason, he wanted to decide himself.

He thought of Mikan. What would she like? They were classmates for a long time, sure, and he had vague recalls of her talking to him, but he couldn't be sure. He also recalled burning her and her yelling at him a few times, but he couldn't be sure of that either. He decided to let it be.

Natsume frowned, as he couldn't find a handkerchief that looked like it suited Mikan. But then he found that he was getting angry at himself. What was he doing here? Why is he thinking of something as stupid as to what suits her and what doesn't? It's just a handkerchief. Why doesn't he just grab one and leave?

But something nagged at him at the back of his mind, and he continued his search.

Finally, Natsume spotted a sunny yellow handkerchief bordered pink, with Sakura petals and blossoms on it. He remembered himself telling that girl that Sakura blossoms suited her. He wondered where that came from. He let his thoughts wander, until a girl tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if he had made his selection.

Natsume blinked, then looked at the handkerchief in his hand, and then nodded. The girl walked to the front of the store, and Natsume followed her. While he waited, the girl commented, "It's a nice choice you made there." Natsume looked at the girl, and she was nodding towards the handkerchief he had chosen. He just shrugged. But perhaps he was feeling just a teeny bit proud.

After he left the store, he went to find Mikan. She was staring in awe at a display in a store window. She turned around when he tapped her on the shoulder, and her face brightened. "Natsume! I was wondering where you went." Before Natsume had any chance to respond—which he actually wasn't going to, she held up a small box. Natsume looked at the box, as if saying, 'huh?' Mikan laughed and opened the box, revealing some candy inside—Howalon. Natsume identified what it is, though he never tasted one before. Ruka and some of his classmates have eaten it, but he refused when they offered him some. He never really had much of a sweet tooth.

He was going to refuse again, but the eager and hopeful look on her face stopped him. He wavered a little, and then finally reaching into the box. But then, he remembered the mask and reached back. "I can't." He said simply, pointing at the mask. Mikan looked, slightly disappointed, but then brightened her face and put on a smile. "I understand." And she put away the box, apologizing for her insensitivity for not realizing. Natsume didn't say anything.

Then he reached into his pocket and brought out the handkerchief and handed it to her. She looked at it, and then smiled at him. "That's an odd handkerchief for you to be carrying around, Natsume." Natsume felt his cheeks grow warm under the mask, and for once he was thankful it was there to conceal it. He just placed it in her hands and said, "It's yours." Mikan looked at him in surprise at the simple statement, and she said, "It's not mine." Now Natsume felt frustrated. She was kind of dense.

"It's a gift." He said slowly. Mikan felt _her_ cheeks grow warm, and even though his face was hidden behind the mask, she could feel him looking at her as though she was slightly retarded.

"But you didn't have to." She said, still not accepting it. Natsume sighed and said, "I couldn't wash the blood off the handkerchief you gave me, so I got you a new one. It's a replacement." "Oh." She said, as if finally comprehending.

She accepted the gift and marveled how pretty it was. "Wow, you chose such a nice one. Now I might not ever use it!" She laughed. Natsume found a flicker of happiness as he saw the sparkle in her honey brown orbs.

After that, they started to return to the academy. Mikan continued to chatter, just like when they were going to Central Town, but Natsume tuned out this time. He let his thoughts wander again, Mikan's voice serving as a background noise. He noticed that it was getting late, and he tilted his head towards the darkening sky.

Night time always suffocated him. It was the time when shadows of pain lurked in his mind, and when loneliness would engulf him. The moon… the moon gave him different feelings.

If the moon was clear and bright, he felt as if the light was harsh, and it penetrated his mind and thoughts. The pure moonlight seemed to suffocate him. The purity demanded the truth; and the way the moonlight shone on him—burned him—made him feel naked and bare. He felt exposed—he could only see the truth—he could only see the blood that stained his hands.

If the moon was partly concealed by the dark clouds, he only felt lonely. The moon was like everyone else, and people only saw part of him. The clouds blocked them out; no one could see him completely. And yet the moon shone brightly; everyone was happy except him.

And if the moon was completely concealed and no where in sight, he felt as if the dark clouds against the night sky was the wall—the trap he had built around himself. He could not step outside this boundary. He couldn't see—he refused to see the world outside the wall, and instead he trapped himself within his own trap. Suffocating. His soul dying.

"Natsume?" The Black Cat turned and met a pair of honey brown orbs. And there, under the moonlight, Mikan stared innocently at him. Just like the moon, full and clear, that hung above, she was pure. Again, he felt suffocated. It demanded the truth.

The truth.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked. "You're trembling." She looked at him, alarmed. Natsume didn't speak. Mikan took his hand and said, "Come on, I think it's because of the cold. Let's get back." And she turned and started walking, her hand still grasping his. He followed her.

For a split second, under the moonlight, innocent Mikan looked like an angel. And it felt as if she were leading him—guiding him from the darkness.

An angel.

Natsume, with the other hand, reached out. He almost touched her, but then took his hand back and crushed his fingers into a fist. Mikan was pure. Innocent. She had to stay away from him.

She could fall into darkness herself.

He let his fingers fall loose by his side. Then, he reached his hand out again. This time, he pulled her into an embrace.

Mikan was obviously shocked, and his name fell from her lips. Natsume did not speak. He just buried his head into her soft umber hair, her body pressed close to his. She held a faint fragrance of tangerines. And then, his lips brushed ever so gently over hers, and then he let her go.

Mikan's head was spinning, and her heart was pounding fast. When she returned to her senses, she turned around, and all that was left was the night, silent around her, and the moon, shining fully and ever so brightly.

* * *

Natsume sat on the tree, watching Mikan look around in confusion below.

He felt cool air breeze past his warm face, and the next thing he knew, his mask fell onto his lap. He picked it up, his fingers running over the surface of the mask. The curse had worn off. Until next time.

He then placed his fingers on his lips, and then let his hand fall to his side.

A gift from a broken angel.

* * *

a/n: Ah... now _that's_ out of my system, I can continue on in peace. To say seriously, I'm really not satisfied with this story. I think ideas and events are running amok, and they're just all over the place. And the ideas and storyline is so old... -sigh-... but I just had to write it out myself anyway. Call me stubborn. -le gasp- now I'm becoming a critic for my own story.

I hope you liked it, and please review!

... And now I'm going to read another story and become a critic for that instead...


End file.
